User blog:MikeSulpher/UnderTubby (Undertale Parody)
This is a UnderTale parody, I made this out of boredom. Written By: ThatRandomMike '' One day in Five Nights at Tubbyland A unknown child has sneaked inside the building at night. He is ''not ''alone... ???: Hello! .... ???: My name is Noo Noo! ???: Welcome to Tubbyland little one...it seems you're lost. Noo Noo: Well let me help you on how to get around here! Noo Noo engages ??? in battle Noo Noo: Do you see what kind of world you're in? HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE IN MY WORLD, NOW PATHETIC CHILD. IN THIS WORLD IT'S SURVIVE, AND DIE! WHO WOULD EVEN COME HERE. H A VE Y O U E V E R H E A R D O F T H E D A N G E R S H E R E ! ! Noo Noo attacks ??? Noo Noo: It's a shame you only have ONE health! It's time to say goodbye! HA HA HA HA! ???: Hey you! Noo Noo: ...? ??? HAS ATTACKED NOO NOO The child ran off to the Repair Room. ???: Hey you! Can you give me a leg here! It's Tinky Winky ???: Hey, do you wanna play some POker with PO? Tinky Winky:.....you're a quiet one aren't you? Child:..... Tinky Winky: Hey...what were the trash cans doing? .... Tinky Winky: TRASH TALKING! Po walked in Po: Don't mind him...he just makes jokes and puns. Tinky Winky: For some reason I feel like I'm a short and big boned skeleton, with a perpetual grin on his face. That wears an unzipped hoodie, a white t-shirt or sweater, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of sneakers. Po: O...kay? Po: Welcome child to Tubbyland. Tinky Winky: I bet she's going to scream 'cause of how we look. Po: Shut up, Tinky. Po:...now i'm going to teach her how to fight. Po has engaged in battle with Child *Po teaches the child how to "play" in this "game" * Tinky Winky:....now if you ever use these powers to kill. Then...you're going to have a bad time. Po: Tinky! You're scaring him. Tinky Winky: Okay. Po: Now, watch out...there's more tubbybots here. V2's, Prototypes, V1's, OC's. Tinky WInky: O...C's? Po: Nothing. Tinky Winky: Okay? Po: My question is how did she get in here? Tinky Winky: Idunno. Po: Hmmm. Tinky Winky: Maybe, one of the employees forgot to lock the doors? Po: yeah, maybe. Po: Anyways, i'll see you around, kid! Po stays in the Repair Room The Child moves to the Repair Hall ???: HEY! ???: HELLO! ???: SORRY, IF I'M SPEAKING SO LOUD! THEY NEVER FIXED MY VOICE BOX! MY NAME IS DIPSY! WHAT'S YOURS? The Child:..... Dipsy: NOT A TALKER, EH? WELL Dipsy: WELL, I HAVE SOME FOOD. YOU WANT SOME? The CHild nods Dipsy gives The Child food. The Child's health is healed! Dipsy: I SHOULD BE GOING NOW! Dipsy leaves ???: Hey there? ???: Have you seen my head? ???: Name is Laa Laa by the way. ???: Not a talker? Okay, well if you ever DO find my head come to me, and give it to me! Thanks, i'll go now! See ya! ''The child thinks she should stay here for the night...the doors are locked. She can't get out, she'll have to defend herself from any enemies. Will she make it? '' ''Found out in Part 2 of UnderTubby. Category:Blog posts